


Let The Kiss Tell You

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Insecure Kise Ryouta, M/M, One-sided at first, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Aomine tanpa sadar menginginkan sesuatu dari Kise. Kise tak dapat menolaknya. Bermula dari keisengan yang berujung pada pengakuan hati.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fujimaki Tadatoshi own Kuroko no Basuke, we are only borrowed the characters for this fanwork.
> 
> Bermula dari my twinnie yang merasa bosan, jadi rexa menyarankan bermain dengan gambar dan kalimat. Rin memilih sebuah gambar, lalu secara bergantian kami berdua menuliskan kalimat-kalimat yang membentuk fic ini.  
> Selamat membaca ^_^/

Kise menjerit terkejut kala bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Keseimbangannya jadi kacau, otomatis loyang panas berisi kue yang sedang dibawanya nyaris terlempar.

Beruntung ia tak kehilangan kontrol. Kue-kue yang baru matang pun selamat.  
Kekehan dari belakang punggung membuat wajahnya semuram buah pepaya.

"AOMINECCHI!!!"  
  
"Ini enak. Pasti bukan kau yang buat," ujar Aomine sambil menjangkau lagi kue dari loyangnya.

Kise baru saja akan protes karena Aomine seenaknya begitu. Tapi sedetik setelah mencerna ucapan Aomine ia terpana. Aomine tidak pernah memuji. Jarang.  
Eh tapi--

"Tentu saja aku yang buat!" serunya balik sambil mengejar Aomine.

Aomine tertawa kencang. Menjilati remah-remah kue yang melumuri ujung-ujung jarinya. Memberikan seringai terbaiknya saat Kise mendekat ke arahnya. Rasanya tidak puas, kalau belum membuat Kise merengek atau menangis. Entah kenapa Aomine menyukainya.

Oh, lihat saja. Firasatnya benar lagi. Apa pun yang dilakukannya selalu berdampak bagi pemuda pirang itu. Lihat saja pipi Kise yang semerah semangka.

"Bukan. Pasti bukan kau," cibirnya lagi. Sambil berusaha menculik sepotong ginger bread yang menggiurkan.

"Tentu saja aku yang buat. Sampai sepagian aku di dapur dan kau yang taunya hanya makan malah mengejekku. Jangan ambil lagi kuenya!"

Kise gagal menjauhkan loyangnya saat jemari cekatan Aomine sudah menjangkau kue jahe.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa membuat kue seenak ini." Aomine mendengus meremehkan.

"Mungkin saja!" Kise mengernyit sengit.

Kali ini bukan hanya kemampuan yang dipertaruhkan. Tapi juga harga diri.

"Buktikan." Aomine menyeringai menantang.

Kise mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan matanya menatap nyalang menantang Aomine.

Oh! Raut wajah itu! Aomine berteriak girang dalam hati, kala Kise telah menelan umpannya bulat-bulat.  
Apa ini dinamakan modus?

"Oke! Ayo ikut ke dapur!"

Kise meletakan loyang yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Dipindahkannya dulu kue-kue yang baru saja matang itu ke rak kue untuk didinginkan sebelum dimasukan ke dalam stoples. Lalu ia berbalik, berjalan angkuh bak model catwalk ke arah dapur.  
Aomine mengikuti sambil tersenyum aneh--atau terlalu ambigu menurut pendapat Kise.  
  
Aomine melipat tangan di depan dada saat Kise dengan alis berkedut menatapnya kesal. Kise memasang apron lagi. Tepung dan gula yang sudah disimpan di lemari atas dapur diturunkan lagi.

Aomine mengerjap. Kenapa mengambil sesuatu di lemari atas dapur saja harus berjunjit dan mempertontonkan perut seperti itu?

Salah fokus. Fix. Aomine salah fokus.

Netra biru gelapnya malah asyik menonton bagaimana tubuh Kise bergerak teratur bak menari. Begitu sigap dalam mengambil kembali peralatan yang diperlukannya. Semua gerakannya begitu efektif dan efisien. Tak ada yang sia-sia

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa Kise begitu perfect layaknya pattisier yang profesional?  
  
Oh ya Aomine lupa. Siapa yang punya julukan perfect copy? Itu kan Kise. Lihat saja bagaimana tubuhnya itu seperti menyatu dengan dapur sehingga tahu di mana teflon di mana tatakan di mana oven.  
  
Aomine hampir lupa. Kise bahkan bisa meniru serupa pattisier pro hanya dengan sekali lihat.  
Tapi bukan di situ tantangannya kan?  
Aomine mendekat.  
  
"Kalau hanya membuat ulang kuenya Murasakibara juga bisa, Kise."

Kise menoleh. "Huh?"

Kening Kise menekuk dalam, membentuk kerut yang membuat wajahnya sepintas terlihat bodoh. Aomine kembali terkekeh.

Kekesalan Kise terpicu. Perempatan siku telah tercetak jelas pada keningnya.

Namun ia tidak boleh marah. Ia harus tetap tenang. Maka otaknya kembali bekerja.

"Jadi maumu apa, Aominecchi?"

"Mauku."  
  
Aomine meletakkan tangan pada konter dapur. Mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kise. Menikmati wajah polos Kise yang hanya berjarak dua jengkal.

"Apa?" Kise mengerjap.

"Mauku adalah."  
  
Aomine semakin mendekat. Baru disadarinya bulu mata Kise tak hanya panjang tapi juga lentik. Baru disadarinya wangi tubuh Kise serupa jeruk bercampur gula-gula.  
Tapi Aomine tidak menyadari ketika tangannya yang satu lagi sudah memerangkap Kise di antara tubuhnya dan konter dapur.

"A-Aominecchi?"

Kise panik. Alarm dalam otaknya meraung galak. _Ini salah! Ini salah!_Kise tak tahu kenapa perutnya terasa melilit, darahnya berdesir, dan jantungnya berdentum-dentum menabrak tulang dadanya.  
  
Rasanya ingin berpaling, tapi Kise tak kuasa. Netra biru gelap itu memerangkap atensinya dan menguncinya di sana. Membuatnya membeku bersama dengan seluruh gerak refleks dalam dirinya. Kise tanpa sadar meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

Gerakan yang salah.  
  
Aomine tidak tahu apa nama kosmetik yang Momoi pakai untuk memerahkan pipi. Tapi rona alami pada wajah di hadapannya sekarang entah kenapa terlihat sangat memesona.  
  
Aomine memerhatikan dengan saksama. Bagaimana bisa pipi yang tadinya halus putih itu memerah seperti itu? Apa akan terasa hangat?

Aomine mendekat. Dan dia menyadari sepasang bola mata keemasan milik Kise membelalak menatapnya. Aomine menekuk alis makin dalam.

"Kise..."

Kise meneguk ludah sekali lagi. Entah kenapa cara Aomine mengucapkan namanya terdengar tidak biasa. Apa karena jarak merek terlalu rancu?

"Y-Ya?"

Dan kenapa suara Kise jadi aneh?

Aomine merasakan ada semacam gaya magnetis yang menariknya untuk semakin menginvasi zona pribadi Kise. Apa itu jarak? Aomine tak peduli. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin menarik ekspresi yang Kise buat.

Aomine mengerutkan kening. Ekspresi ini tidak ditujukan pada orang lain kan? Ekspresi seperti ini hanya miliknya kan? Aura di sekitarnya menggelap.  
  
Kise berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin. Tapi selayaknya jarak yang semakin mengecil, ruang udara pun semakin sempit. Napas Aomine bahkan sudah berhembus di depan wajahnya.

Dan hei, kenapa tubuhnya semakin sulit bergerak? Aomine telah memindahkan beban tubuhnya pada Kise. Kise semacam terkunci ke konter dapur.  
Ini salah kan?

"A-Aominecchi apa maumu?"

Dari salah fokus Aomine beranjak ke gagal fokus. Ya, bagaimana mau fokus? Otaknya sudah teracuni dengan wangi alami dari tubuh Kise. Membangkitkan insting liar paling primitif yang dimiliki Aomine.

Bukan, ini bukan tentang pengaktifan zone,tapi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari itu. Aomine berusaha menyadarkan dirinya kalau semua ini tidak benar. Sama sekali salah.

Namun apalah dayanya? Memerhatikan adam's apple Kise yang bergerak naik turun di hadapannya semakin mengacaukan fungsi otaknya.

Lalu bibir itu. Bibir sewarna buah peach yang ranum, yang bentuknya tipis tapi kissable. Yang sedikit bergetar seolah mengundangnya untuk meraupnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Aomine ingin mengecup bibir itu.

Batinnya berujar, "gawat. Aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya....'

Panggilan dari Kise tak lagi dihiraukannya, dunianya seolah membisu. Ditekan oleh rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba membuncah, yang tersamarkan lewat gairah yang tak dapat Aomine jelaskan.

"--necchi?! Aominecchi?! AOMINECCHI!!!"

Aomine tersentak, tapi jeratan nafsu primitif telah membuat kewarasannya hilang.

"Kise ... aku ingin menciummu."

"Eh?"

Kise bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Terlebih saat Aomine telah memegangi tangannya yang sedari tadi gemetar. Memegangi pinggiran konter dapur demi mencari keseimbangan.

Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa Aomine berkata seperti itu? Kise tidak tahu harus bersembunyi ke mana jika ditatap Aomine seperti ini. Mata itu mengunci seluruh gerak tubuhnya.

"Hei Kise. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu."

Kise mengerjap. Aomine semakin mendekat. Napas Kise tercekat. Ini terasa salah tapi Kise tidak ingin menolak.  
Aomine menghirup aroma gulagula di setiap hembusan napas hangat Kise. Sial. Bibir basah itu seolah menantangnya untuk mencicip.  
Terserah Kise mau marah atau bahkan meninjunya. Yang Aomine tahu dia ingin merasakan bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Maka sebelum Kise berubah pikiran, atau setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Aomine saat itu. Aomine maju, memberanikan diri, mengecup bibir si pemuda berambut pirang.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar.

Lembut dan kenyal adalah hal yang terpikirkan oleh Aomine saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kise. Ia memejamkan matanya.  
  
Sebelah tangannya menelusup ke pinggang Kise, merengkuhnya posesif. Pinggul keduanya saling melekat. Sebelah tangannya lagi meraih tengkuk Kise, memosisikannya ke sudut tertentu yang membuatnya bisa lebih leluasa menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kise.  
Ini tidak benar tapi memabukan. Aomine gemas. Maka ia tak sekedar menempelkan bibirnya. Ia mulai mengecup-ngecup bibir kenyal Kise lalu menciumnya dalam, memainkan kedua belahannya bergantian lalu mengulanginya lagi, lagi dan lagi.  
Sungguh, ini memabukan.  
  
Kise membeku. Kecuali memegangi sweater Aomine seerat yang ia mampu tak ada yang mampu diperintahkan otaknya untuk dilakukan. Bahkan informasi semacam bagaimana cara bernapas pun gagal dipasok ke organ pafu parunya.  
Ini terasa salah.  
Tapi Kise tidak mau menolak.

Aomine menciumnya.Adalah kalimat yang berulang-ulang memenuhi kepalanya. Matanya nanar. Lalu mengabur. Saat Kise menutup mata ia berharap saat membukanya Aomine masih di sana.

Kepala Aomine terasa pening. Tapi ia harus jujur, ini benar-benar adiktif. Lidahnya kini mengambil peran. Menggelitik belah bibir bawah dan atas Kise bergantian meminta perhatian.

Iseng, Aomine mengintip. Dari celah matanya yang terbuka separuh, Kise terlihat menikmati semuanya.  
  
Bolehkah Aomine mengartikannya sebagai penerimaan? Apakah perasaan ini? Aomine tak tahu. Tapi ada satu yang bisa Aomine pastikan. Kise tidak menolak dirinya.  
Aomine menutup matanya. Menikmati bibir mereka yang bertautan.

Kise sendiri tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Tapi ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai lengan Aomine yang mendekapnya erat. Jemari Aomine yang membelai rambutnya sayang. Lalu bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mengecupnya penuh perasaan.

Kise bahagia. Entah kenapa. Rasanya seperti menemukan harta karun yang tak ternilai harganya.

Maka saat lidah Aomine bermain di bibirnya, Kise jadi nekat mengikuti. Membuka belah bibirnya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk bertemu dengan milik Aomine.

Tak tahu bahwa celah yang dibukanya itu justru membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam hasrat yang terdalam.

Ini memabukkan dan Kise menolak untuk berhenti. Maka ia mengundang lidah Aomine dengan lidahnya. Kise baru tahu kalau Aomine bisa mencium selihai ini. Kise hampir kesulitan bernapas dan hampir kehilangan pegangan.

Sepertinya jemarinya bergerak sendiri naik ke leher Aomine dan memeganginya di sana.  
Aomine mengaitkan lidahnya pada lidah Kise. Erangan Kise yang kesulitan mengatur napas berakhir di tautan lidah mereka. Aomine kecanduan. Ia ingin lebih. Maka ditariknya pinggul Kise lebih merapat pada tubuhnya.

Hela napas Kise yang tercekat tidak lepas dari pendengaran Aomine. Namun ia tidak peduli.  
Kise meremaas rambut pendek Aomine ketika dadanya sesak.

Usahanya sia-sia ketika Aomine tidak sedetikpun melepaskannya. Kise menghirup udara dari hidungnya dan membiarkan lidahnya lagi-lagi diajak berputar dalam pusaran hasrat.

Oksigen yang semakin menipis membuat Aomine merasa melayang. Belum lagi Kise sudah pasrah dalam dominasinya. Tubuh Kise sepenuhnya bertopang padanya. Melunglai dalam dekapannya.

Aomine pun dengan berat hati melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva teruntai kala ia menjauh dari Kise untuk mengatur napasnya.

Kise menghirup rakus oksigen yang diperlukan paru-parunya. Perlahan dibukanya matanya, bersiap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa semua tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Namun tatapan teduh yang menyiratkan sayang di netra biru gelap Aomine membuatnya sadar bahwa semua ini nyata. Pandangannya mengabur oleh lapisan likuid bening yang mengembun di matanya.

Kise mengerjap. Refleks mengucek matanya yang mengabur. Belum beres benar ketika Aomine memegangi tangannya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kise aku--"

"Aominecchi," potong Kise. "I-Itu tadi. Itu apa maksudnya?"

Aomine terkesiap. Menjilat bibir alih-alih menjawab tanya. Sepasang netra sewarna madu menunggu jawaban. Tapi Aomine kelu mencari alasan.

Ingin jujur, tapi Aomine sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Itu semua murni dipimpin oleh insting primitif yang Aomine pun tak tahu bahwa ia memilikinya.

Ingin berbohong, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak mau. Dan ia tak ingin berbohong. Terlebih pada Kise. Aomine mendadak diserbu dilema.  
  
Kise tahu itu hanya hasrat sesaat. Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi? Kalaupun akan ada rasa yang lain itu hanya dari Kise saja. Tidak mungkin Aomine menciumnya karena alasan yang sama. Kise sudah terlalu biasa dengan itu.

Lalu Kise mendegus tertawa. Didorongnya tubuh Aomine darinya. Kise berbalik hendak menyesaikan apa yang sempat tertinggal tadi. Saat pandangannya mengabur ia refleks mengusap wajahnya cepat cepat.

"Aominecchi tunggulah sebentar. Kuenya akan--"

"Kise."

Aomine menarik tangan Kise lagi. Aomine mencelos. Tatapan Kise padanya serupa sembilu yang menyayat ulu hatinya. Rapuh namun melukai.

"Kau...."

Tapi Aomine tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Netra keemasan Kise melebar kala Aomine manariknya lagi ke dalam dekapan. Kise menggiti bibirnya. Sial! Kenapa ia malah terlihat lemah di hadapan Aomine?

"Apa-apaan, Aominecchi! Le-Lepaskan aku."

Kise mendorong tubuh Aomine tapi usahanya berujung dekapan Aomine yang semakin erat. Kise menyerah.

"Apa kau selalu seberisik ini?"

"Kau juga aneh. Tiba-tiba melakukan itu padaku."

Aomine menjauhkan tubuh. "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya dengan seringai.

"Kalau kau mau main-main dengan perasaanku, ah bukan, setidaknya bilang apa maksudmu?"

"Main-main dengan perasaanmu?"

Kise tergeragap. Enggan menatap Aomine. Aomine mengernyit dahi. Kehilangan kata-kata lebih sulit dihadapi daripada kehilangan nilai di lapangan.

"Kau menyukaiku ya, Kise?"

Kise tidak bisa tidak menatap Aomine dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Kise memalingkan wajahnya. Terlambat. Ia tahu. Tapi Kise berharap saat itu gempa mengguncang Tokyo hingga membelah bumi. Ia ingin masuk ke dalamnya untuk mengubur diri.

Kise tak sanggup. Menyangkal ataupun mengakui hanya akan membuat perasaannya semakin terlihat jelas. Ada sesak yang mengimpit dadanya hingga membuat bibirnya gemetar dan giginya bergemeletukan.

Aomine mengangkat dagu Kise, memaksanya menatap dirinya tepat di mata.  
Sebulir likuid bening lolos di sudut mata Kise. Ia tak kuasa membendung perasaan ini lebih lama, tapi ia takut untuk bisa mengungkapnya. Entah kenapa ia malah menangis.  
  
Aomine tidak mengerti kenapa Kise malah jadi menangis. Tidak paham juga apa yang salah dari yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Oh benar kalau Aomine tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Tapi bukankah Kise menikmatinya?

"Kise kenapa kau jadi menangis?" tanya Aomine.

Kise mengangkat wajah. Melepaskan hela napas. Terdengar berat. Lalu memejamkan matanya erat sebelum menatap Aomine.

"Apapun alasanmu melakukan hal seperti tadi jangan pernah melakukannya kepada orang lain. Mungkin mereka akan mengartikannya lain. Dan kalau kau hanya bermain-main lepaskan aku sekarang juga."

Aomine diam. Mencerna ucapan Kise yang bahkan bukan jawaban bagi apa yang dia ingin ketahui. Tapi satu hal telah menelusup ke dada dan kepalanya. Kise tidak berbohong. Di mata sebening madu murni itu dilihatnya kesungguhan sekaligus kepasrahan.

Kise menghela napas. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari Aomine yang bahkan masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aominecchi, kumohon, lepaskan aku."

Getar yang tersamar dalam suara Kise entah kenapa meremukan hatinya. Ia tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu. Aomine tidak mau melihat Kise yang terluka seperti ini.

Biarlah. Biarlah ia belajar, seandainya itu yang harus ia lakukan demi menghapus air mata yang masih menjejak di wajah Kise.  
Tekad itu muncul dalam hatinya. Baru saja tersemai. Namun Aomine tak pernah merasa seyakin ini saat memutuskan sesuatu.

Ia ingin bersama Kise.  
Dekapannya kembali mengerat. Sementara Kise berusaha meronta. Aomine menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kise. Menggelengkan kepalanya di sana. Gestur yang menunjukan ia tak mau melepaskan Kise.

Ia tidak peduli. Sungguh ia tidak mau peduli. Ia ingin bersama Kise. Aomine ingin bersama Kise, bagaimana pun caranya nanti.

"Tidak. Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi dariku, Kise."

Tubuh ramping Kise mendadak beku. Masih normal kah pendengarannya? Atau tiba-tiba ia terserang peradangan pada indra pendengarannya sehingga ia mendadak saja menjadi tuli?

"Kumohon, Kise...."

_Apalagi ini?_ Batin Kise tak mampu memercayainya. Aomine memohon??? Mungkinkah dunia sudah terbalik?

"Dengarkan aku, Kise.... Aku minta maaf jika apa yang kulakukan tadi membuatmu marah. Aku ... sungguh ... tidak tahu kenapa atau bagaimana. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin mempermainkan perasaanmu. Aku ... tidak bermaksud demikian."  
  
"Aku tidak ingin mempermainkanmu. Hanya saja. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku ingin. Aku ingin kau. Uh."

Kise mengerjap. Mendadak dia dibebaskan. Aomine dari memeganginya tadi beralih mengusap tengkuk. Khas jika ia sedang gugup. Aomine gugup?

"Katakan apa maksudmu Aominecchi. Ah tapi aku bahkan tidak peduli karena--"

"Tidak peduli bagaimana? Kau menyukaiku kan? Lalu kau tidak peduli jika aku juga?"

"Huh?"

Lagi-lagi Kise beku saat Aomine menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Jengkel.

Seandainya Kise adalah bangsa liliput. Tentu ia bisa dengan mudah mengecilkan diri lalu bersembunyi di mana saja ia mau. Sayang, ia manusia ... tak bisa mengecil atau bahkan menghilang seperti Kuroko.

Ia takut. Kise tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin sekali bergulung dan memeluk lututnya saat ini. Netra biru gelap itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Dan Kise yakin ia tak mampu berkelit, bahkan seandainya ia sudah bergelung layangnya seekor trenggiling sekalipun.

Tatapan yang tajam itu seolah dapat menembus jantungnya. Memberikan efek seperti pedang bermata dua. Membuatnya jatuh cinta, sekaligus membuatnya takut seketika.

"A-Apa?"

Aomine menggaruk rambut birunya gusar. Seketika menjauhkan diri dari Kise. Kise tidak bergerak. Masih menduga apakah ini permainan Aomine yang lain.

Lalu Aomine menoleh padanya lagi. Memegangi kedua lengannya. Menatap lurus pada matanya.

"Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali."

"B-Baiklah."

"Kise. Aku tidak tahu apa itu sayang atau cinta. Entahlah. Tapi sekarang aku mau kau jadi milikku. Hanya aku saja."

Kise bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Aomine masih menatapnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang mendobrak pintu hatinya barusan. Kise lupa bagaimana caranya bicara.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau oke?"

Kise harusnya mengangguk, lalu meneriakan 'OKE' sebelum kemudian menabrak Aomine dan memeluknya manja.

Namun ia tak melakukannya. Ia justru melunglai. Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja saat gravitasi menariknya ke bumi. Beruntung gerak refleks Aomine selalu sigap dalam segala peristiwa. Sehingga Aomine masih dapat menangkap tubuh Kise yang seolah kehilangan tenaga dan menopangnya dengan cara mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya', Kise."

Kise tertegun. Entah kenapa otaknya macet. Begitu lelet merespon sekitarnya. Hingga saat Aomine mengecup keningnya, Kise mendongak untuk menatap biner biru gelap yang memandanginya mesra. Ia masih belum percaya.

"A-Aominecchi...."

"Stop! Jangan berani! Jangan berani kau mengatakan semua ini mimpi, Kise. Ini nyata dan kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Lihat aku. Apa aku mendustaimu?"

Hening. Hening.

Entah berapa waktu yang diperlukan Kise untuk kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Lagi-lagi netra keemasannya berkaca-kaca.  
"Aominecchi!!!" rengeknya sambil membalas pelukan Aomine.

Aomine mendesah lega. Dibiarkannya Kise merangsekan wajahnya pada sweaternya. Dibelainya lembut helai-helai rambut pirang Kisenya.

Ya, Kisenya. Kise adalah miliknya. Mulai sekarang, Kise miliknya seorang.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^/  
> Sampai jumpa di fic-fic berikutnya.  
> Rexa and Lovely Orihime, signing out~


End file.
